


and we will glow

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf femslash bingo. </p>
<p>'The sound of heels drew Cora’s gaze to the kitchen doorway.  Lydia looked beautiful and warm, comforting in the soft glow of the candles.  She smiled when she saw Cora.</p>
<p>“Happy anniversary,” she said softly.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we will glow

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf femslash bingo

“There’s someone in the loft.”

Cora stopped, watching as Derek stepped in front of her, his body blocking hers from any imminent danger, and she rolled her eyes. She supposed it was sweet, in Derek’s own weird way, but she’d kicked his ass and _saved_ his ass enough times for him to know by now that if one of them needed protecting, it was him. She could take care of herself.

After a moment, she caught the familiar heartbeat; felt her shoulders relax in response, her heartbeat matching the intruder’s, and Derek rolled his eyes.

“Lydia.”

Cora didn’t even try to be embarrassed that Lydia was her anchor; didn’t make an effort to hide the affect the older girl had on her. “Yeah, dumbass,” she shouldered her way past Derek. “Good senses there.”

She felt his glare on her in response and just grinned, tugging open the door to the loft. The scent of flowers, chocolate and Lydia’s perfume hit her and she blinked. The loft was dimly lit, save for candles strategically placed around the room, creating a soft, comforting kind of glow. There were rose petals littered across the floor. 

“I’m out,” Derek said from behind her. “Have fun.” 

He pushed her inside gently, then closed the door. Cora smiled, stepping further into the loft. There was a picnic blanket in the middle of the room with more candles, two glasses of wine and a plate of chocolate coated strawberries. 

The sound of heels drew Cora’s gaze to the kitchen doorway. Lydia looked beautiful and warm, comforting in the soft glow of the candles. She smiled when she saw Cora.

“Happy anniversary,” she said softly.

Cora paused, just looking at her. She knew it was their one year anniversary today. She had a gift in her desk upstairs; a moonstone bracelet that she’d thought would be perfect for Lydia. But they hadn’t made plans and she felt so...unprepared. She eyed the candles warily as Lydia approached.

“Oh,” the redhead stopped, closing her eyes briefly. “I didn’t think. I’m so sorry -.”

She moved to start blowing out candles and Cora caught her around the waist, tugging her into a quick hug. Lydia seemed surprised for a second before hugging her back, pressing her nose against the werewolf’s neck.

“I’m just surprised,” Cora assured her. “I wasn’t expecting this. How did you even get in?”

Lydia pulled back, tilting her head in the adorable way that always melted Cora’s heart. “Your place is really easy to break into.”

“Oh. That’s reassuring.”

Lydia smiled, kissing her softly. “We can blow out the candles.”

Cora felt bad, knowing how much time and effort Lydia had to have put into this, but she also knew she wouldn’t be able to relax and enjoy the evening with the candles still lit. One nudge of a foot, or one make out session too long, and it would be so easy for a fire to start. Her chest seized up just at the thought.

Together, they blew out the candles. Cora relaxed as soon as the soft scent of fire was gone and Lydia flicked on the light.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “This was supposed to be romantic.”

“It is,” Cora assured her quickly. “I mean, it’s going to be a nightmare to clean up all the petals, but it’s...it’s really nice. No one’s done something like this for me before.”

Lydia’s expression softened and she stepped closer, cupping Cora’s face. “Get used to it,” she said softly, grinning before leaning in to kiss her. 

Cora kissed her back, holding her close and just enjoying the feeling of being _loved_ and taken care of. She nuzzled Lydia’s neck, breathing in her comforting scent.

“Happy anniversary,” she said happily.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello?


End file.
